The Sin of Wrath: Deku
by Bottomquark
Summary: God and Satan exist. God spots izuku, God:"Yo Satan, come have a look at this cinnamon roll i found." Satan:"Wanna have him steam roll the villain?" God:"Kinda yeah" Satan picks up the power of one of the 7 deadly sins (WRATH) and shoves it into a regeneration quirk God:"Amma k*ll him so we can sly him the 'Quirk' and then we can send him back to the land of the living" Satan:"KK"
1. Chapter 1: Origin

The Sin Of Wrath: Deku Chapter one: Origin

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction, generally i just enjoy reading them however i couldn't just spectate the creativity of other writers and not want to try it myself. Not gonna lie this most likely won't be updated consistently but other than that, please enjoy and any constructive comments would be greatly appreciated..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero academia or ****Nanatsu no Taizai**

The First incident was in Chingchen city, a baby was born who shone bright white light. After that reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe, no one knew what was causing these quirks and before long the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability, our streets look like scenes from comic books and as cities swirled with chaos and confusion a new profession dominated our collective consciousness… It was an age of heroes.

**-: Somewhere between heaven and hell :-**

An old man with silver flowing hair in a long white gown sits by a table waiting for his guest, occasionally glancing to the door in anticipation waiting for his 'acquaintance' to arrive.

It doesn't take long before there is a knock at the door followed by a brief pause before the door swings open and a burly man with jet black hair and a messy beard enters the room. No pleasantries are said and the man proceeds to sit down and stare at the older gentleman with a stoic face only broken by the hint of irritation in his eyes. "_Father_" He says in a metallic sounding voice spitting the word out like it was venom.

"Lucifer, good to see you again son. How are you?"

"_You should know mr. omnipotent. Ever since you banished me to take care of hell i've been bored as fuck so if you've called me here to gloat or give me a lecture then just don't, i'll leave now._" Lucifer says now redying to stand.

"Don't be in such a rush my dear Lucy, ive not called you here to make you feel bad I just wish to ask a favour."

That stopped him.

"_You've never asked for anything, you just order and complain. If your asking me like this then this so called favour must be important. It will probably take up a lot of time and effort._" He retorted.

"You could say that. I've been watching a specific persons as of late, small, scrawny with green curly hair and a heart of gold."

"_So why should we care?_"

"He's quirkless."

"_Oh…_"

"As I said he hasn't been blessed with a quirk yet his only wish is to be a hero."

"_Wait!_" Lucifer exclaims "_Your not thinking of-_"

"Oh but I am my dear Lucy" The man interrupted now standing and holding his arms up in an open gesture "I'm going to give him the power of the sins, and not just a fraction of their power like i've done before, were going to give him the whole thing damn thing." A feral grin now sat upon the mans face."

"_Okay… If we're doing this we need to get some things clear._"Lucifer licks his lips in greed and anticipation before continuing "_Anything that happens during his deceased periods is down to me and me alone, I will train him how I see ... I presume you have a quirk in mind which is to be implanted in him which will also act as a container for the Sin but which sin is he to be given?_"

The old man smiled wide at Lucifer expectantly for a moment before declaring : " 'The Dragon Sin: Wrath' "

**-: Shizuoka Prefecture Japan :-**

Midoriya Izuku

'Pray that you'll be born with a quirk in the next life, and take a swan dive off the roof!' Man what was kacchan thinking saying something like that. Especially if he wants to be a hero he should take care of what he says or he could get in trouble.

Izuku was spending too much time rambling to himself to notice a sludge villain coming out of the manhole just behind him until it was too late.

" A medium size body to hide in… good this will do nicely!"

Izuku was a fraction of a second too late to stop the mass of sludge from engulfing him in its clutches and start forcing itself down his entire experience was disgusting and terrifying, not being able to get out of something that's suffocating you and being restrained to the orb of slime that tastes sooo much like all the bad things in the world. Izuku stops struggling and starts to feel cold set down to his ones.

The moment seemed to last a lifetime, enough time for his life to flash before his eyes.

'That's what you are, a Deku'

'Im sorry izuku i'm so sorry'

'Have you heard, useless Deku thinks he can be a hero'

" **Fear Not Kid** "

Who is that? He Kinda sounds li-

" **I AM HERE!**" "**TEXAS SMAAAASH!**" A plethora of different emotions took him over when heard the words of his favourite hero. Happiness, relief, anxiousness, giddiness, pain and at the mercy of the last Izuku falls unconscious.

ALLMIGHT

Oh man I hope the kids okay, I didn't mean to knock him out as well but any less force wouldnt have worked on the sludge guy. Speaking of the sludge guy I should collect him. Would a bottle do?

All might holds up two bottles from his groceries looking from one to the other.

So either I drink a 2 litre bottle of cola or a liter bottle of, wait what does that say? " **Extra strong tequila**" … When did I buy This!

After a few moments, mouthfuls and refills the sludge villain was ' securely ' placed in AllMights cargo pocket.

Good now the boy should wake up in a few hours but I should make sure he is okay sooo… slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap

**Moments Later***

It took all he could handle not to burst with laughter at the green fluff ball that was staring with starry eyes at the signature in his notebook, but unfortunately, "I must bring this fellow to the authorities but in the meantime you can catch me on T.V. !" He leaped with the last of all for one in the direction of the police station.

Am I putting on weight!I mean ive been skipping my routine training since the incident so I can use this form for heroics but I didn't think it had gotten this bad.

The Kid, when did he grab ahold?! "**Hey Now!**"

"I need to ask you a question mr AllMight Sir"

"**Okay then just make sure to close your mouth!**"

**-: Rooftop :-**

"Can I be a hero without a Quirk?, can someone like me become a hero like you?"

This was one question that AllMight was not expecting today and he didn't even notice when his heroic form deflated into the skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi

"The way you save people with a smile. I Want to be strong and save people just like yo-" has stopped working.

"Who are you where is AllMight are you an imposter how could I have been it had to be the real AllMight I mean I felt the impact of his punch and the way he jumped off was exactly like" mumble mumble mumble.

"HeyHeyHey kid, just listen and I will explain"

What followed was a hard conversation for both of the participants. where AllMight explained his weakness and izuku had to watch as his hero outed himself as weak and his once godlike view of AllMight shattered much like his dream when AllMight said those cursed words.

"Without power can one become a hero?I Should think not. Its too dangerous." the rest of the words spoken by Yagi were lost on izuku as those words played on repeat over and over in his head in a mixture of peoples voices.

'That's what you are, a Deku'

'Im sorry izuku i'm so sorry'

'Have you heard, useless Deku thinks he can be a hero'

'I Should think not.'

"I should probably head home." Izuku says to no one other than himself. He is awake but not focused enough to pay attention to where he is going until he realises that he has walked straight up to villain incident.

Izuku's brain:

The sludge villain,

Its Kacchan,

He's using his quirk,

His eyes… he's afraid,

Izuku doesn't know what's happening until he is halfway between the heroes and the sludge villain.

How can I help, I cant hurt him unless I find a weakness

Izuku's brain in overdrive formulates a throwaway plan. izuku takes his bag off of his back in a mad swing and yeets it with all of his strength at the eyes of the sludge villain and it works to distract him enough for katsuki to get a breath.

"Deku?! Why?" Katski asked with genuine fear and concern.

" You Looked like you needed help and my legs moved on their own" Izuku answered still trying to dig his childhood friend out.

"You brat again! I've got you this ti-" The sludge villain didn't get a chance to finnish.

"**HAHAHA Pathetic, I should really practice what I preach.A PRO MUST ALWAYS BE PREPARED TO RISK HIS LIFE!** **DETROIT SMAASH!" **

AllMight punch completely decimated the villain and as an unseen consequence caused enough air pressure to change the weather.

**Just after the event***

The paramedics looked over me and kacchan while the media was trying to get an interview with AllMight. Before I got to go home the other heroes on the scene came over and while I got chastised for rushing in to help kacchan got praised for his quirk however it wasn't long till I was on my way back home getting ready to give up on my dream that ive held onto for 14 years.

He is halfway across a bridge when.

"OI NERD!"

Izuku turns around to see a red faced katski but before he can get a questioning word out katski starts shouting.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP YOU DAMN DEKU, I COULD HAVE HANDLED THAT WITHOUT YOU SO DON'T GO THINKING YOU'RE HOT SHIT NOW YOU GOT THAT DEKU!"

Katski got closer to him with every word till he was pinning him by the railing.

"REMEMBER. YOUR. PLACE !"

*SNAP*

Izuku is falling.

There is nothing that can save him before.

*Crunch* Izuku's world fades out to black serenaded by the fading sounds of someone wailing.

Darkness and almost unbearable heat is all that izuku can make out around him.

"Tell me Izuku, How much do you want a quirk?"


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the support on the last chapter, im gonna keep this short so we can get back to the story, but I really do appreciate the support on my first project and hope that this chapter can be just as good if not better than the last. (I'd also like to shout out autocorrect, what a lifesaver.) **

**Warning:There's a Hefty bit of Background in this chapter but it's important to the context of the story and izukus powers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero academia or ****Nanatsu no Taizai**

**-: Shizuoka Prefecture Japan :-**

Katsuki Bakugou

Where is that damn nerd, Fucking Deku thinks he can do what he wants does he? Well ill show him his place. A useless burden like him should just give up and die already.

Katsuki spots a familiar clump of green hair going across the bridge going in the direction of his house.

Got you now deku.

"OI NERD!"

Katsuki glares at Izuku daring him to fight back.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP YOU DAMN DEKU, I COULD HAVE HANDLED THAT WITHOUT YOU SO DON'T GO THINKING YOU'RE HOT SHIT NOW YOU GOT THAT DEKU!"

The words come naturally to him in their declarative nature, as if its a fact.

His large strides took him face to face with the cowering Izuku until he practically had him pinned to the railing.

He found his finger punctuating the next three words into Izukus chest.

"REMEMBER." Tap "YOUR." Tap " PLACE !" Tap.

*Snap*

One second Izuku was there, cowering and afraid the next katsuki was watching his body hit the floor and start too pool blood.

The sight froze katsuki for a moment.

"Shit."

He descended the bridge expertly with a few explosions to slow his descent.

He stood by Izukus body.

All thoughts stopped.

Izuku was looking at him.

His eyes seemed to bore holes through his soul.

Not afraid.

Not in pain.

Dead.

His eyes no longer held any shine, his chest had slowed its rising and katsuki just watched. Shock and guilt ate at his conscience and for once he saw the consequences of his actions. It hurt. More than anything he had experienced before. The guilt slowly worked its way from his chest like a viper and settled around his throat making it harder and harder to breathe till all that could escape his mouth was a whimper.

It's all my fault.

Dek-Izuku is gone.

It's all my fault.

To anyone else watching they would see katsuki buckle at the knees and crouch over his childhood friend before wrapping his arms around him and weeping into his blood stained shoulder.

***5 minutes previous**

**Toshinori Yagi**

I need to find him as soon as possible.

If Nana were here she'd be so disappointed at how i've been acting. Starting with that boy who wanted to be a hero even without any power. I tore his dream down and right in front of his face. Not only that but that exact boy not minutes later showed up dozens of heroes by displaying bravery and heroic desire that outshines every other hero there.

And I told him he couldn't be a hero.

I need to find him in order to apologize and explain how his heroic nature spurred me to break past my own limits. I'm also going to make him an offer because as it so happened the best successor I could have asked for fell into my lap not once but twice. He may leave much to be desired in the fitness department but that's not unfixable and after that gets ironed out I'm positive he will make a great pro hero.

As AllMight ran around looking for the green haired boy from earlier he thinks of how he wants to phrase everything he wants to say until he happens to come across a bridge.

His hero form fades at the sight.

he is phone finds its way into his hand and up to his ear.

"Yes, im going to need an ambulance soon as possible. Please hurry"

Katsuke looks up to see a feeble skellington looking man with blond hair saying something into a phone. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter to him anymore. Nothing matters if he can't be a hero and what hero can he be if he has innocent blood on his hands and not just any innocent blood but his childhood best friends blood.

"Come back young man."Toshinoris words portray sympathy " We had better not jostle him incase we make his condition worse."

"He's dead." The words leave katsukis voice as a harsh whisper.

Toshinore moves by the opposite side of the boy an air of understanding about him and taking the fallen boys wrist in his hand and looking into the distance contemplatively while concentrating.

"He still has a pulse, it's not looking good but if the ambulance gets here soon then he may yet live."

Katsuki couldn't stop the tears from falling as held on to what little hope he had left.

The ambulance shows up a few moments later and before they could process what was happening the ambulance was pulling away towards a hospital and Katsuki as well as Toshinori had police officers interviewing them for the second time that day.

**-:Somewhere dark and hot:-**

"_Well?_"

"Im sorry what?"

"_I said if you don't want your death to be permanent you had better follow me._"

Izuku did as asked and the journey was both short and terrifying as he could hardly see the floor he was walking on until a door swung open in front of him and the room beyond blinded him with its brightness.

Stepping in the room was like a breath of fresh air compared to the path leading there.

The room seemed barran, it was square in shape and had a peach colouring to the walls, floor and ceiling.

There was only a table in the room with an old man with silvery hair sitting at it staring at him.

"H-h-hello" Izuku managed to get out after a moment.

"Greetings young Izuku it's good to finally meet you face to face like this."

"Im sorry but d-do you know me?"

"Yes you could say that, I know all things my young boy as I am god"

Izuku did a double take "Did you say you're GOD!"

"Certainly though i'd ask you not to shout as you are but mere feet away, please take a seat, we don't have much time." he waited till Izuku did as instructed "Well Id best begin with saying that me and my son Lucifer know who you are and what you've been through and you've caught our interest. We get bored being immortal you see and every so often we like to make things more interesting by giving a select few powers of sorts."

"You Give people quirks" Izuku asked getting excited at the prospect of it.

"Not exactly quirks Izuku, the powers I am referring too are much more complex and Dangerous. We would normally only give out aspects of the power a fraction of the sin however we haven't been able to do that to quirked individuals due to their quirk keeping them sheltered from our divine powers." He paused to let Izuku take that in.

"But... I don't have a quirk." God's Face broke out in a grin.

"Exactly, now what I could do would be to give you a little bit of a sins power and watch you become a great hero, or…" Izuku started to get apprehensive under the immortal deities gaze "I could take a quirk from a deceased hero and let you bear its legacy all the while using it as a shell to house a full sin and let watch as the world falls to its knees at your mercy, your name alone will deter your enemies and will empower your allies! So Izuku Midoriya Will you take this power and become the hero I know you can become?"

At this point all Izuku could do is cry.

He cried at his chance to become a hero.

He cried that he wouldn't be dead yet.

He cried that he was supported by someone.

And then he said "Yes"

**:- The Midoriya Household:-**

Inko Midoriya

Inko Knew something was wrong. Her boy had meant to be home soon after school and after seeing him on the t.v. rescuing katsuki her mind turned to the worst.

'What if he is hurt'

'What if the villain escaped and got too him'

She didn't know how she could handle it if her baby was was all she had after her husband had left.

Her phone ringing loudly surprised her for a moment but a minute later she had answered it and heard the words she was dreading.

" i'm sorry to inform you that your son izuku has been brought in in an ambulance after an incident on a bridge and is currently unconscious and being monitored, It would be advised for you to make your way to the hospital as soon as possible t-"

The phone was hung up as Inko was already halfway to her door keys in one hand and coat in the other, tears threatening to make a reappearance as they did during the phone call.

**-:Hospital 12 hours later:-**

Inko sits there as Izuku's heart monitor beeps slowly.

The Bakugos had called earlier to wish them well and Mitsuki had made sure to get her to eat something even if she didn't feel hungry.

***Earlier***

Katsuki said nothing to Inko but stared remorsefully at izuku for a while that day playing over in his mind. They say hindsight is 20/20 but he truly has been blind. He had grown apart from Izuku since he got his quirk at 4 years old. The only person who ever liked him for himself and not his quirk, and what does he do? Tells him to 'Take a swan dive off the roof!', then after being saved by Izuku he doesn't thank him but yells at him and worst of all he causes him too fall and end up here.

Katsuki does not expect any sort of forgiveness for his 10 years of continuous torment when his childhood friend but he wants to do everything he can to gain it.

***Present***

"**Hello there**"

The voice breaks Inko out of daydreaming. "Al-AllMight?!"

"**Yes and I assume you are the young Midoryia here's mother?**" he inquires motioning in Izuku's direction.

"Yes, but how do you know of my son?"

"**Allow me to explain**" Allmight states going to sit down in one of the bedside chairs."**I should say that everything im about to tell you about myself here is completely confidential and that involves why I came here**"

Inko looks on in disbelief "Alright then, can you please explain why the number one hero is making a hospital visit to my son," she states with suspicion marking her words

"**Of cour**se,'' AllMight says deflating "I should start with the incident 5 years ago."

***one long winded explanation later***

"So" inko starts "After witnessing the drive and heroic nature of Izuku you think he is good enough to become the next symbol of piece after you run out of time?"

"Yes"

"And.. you want him to inherit your quirk to do so…"

"Also yes"

"And the reason you can do that is because your quirk lets you do so."

"That's about it "

Inko thought about it for a moment and smiled widely at the deflated hero. "Thank you AllMight"

Toshinori looked confused now "What do you mean I haven't done anything yet -"

"Please call me inko, and you have done more than you know. Your the first person apart from himself that thought he could be a hero" she now had a mournful look to her face "I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything other than that I was sorry after he was diagnosed quirkless and I know he gets bullied for it at school but he doesn't want to worry me so he hides his wounds from me so i wont find out…" Inko was crying now " sorry about that I must have been rambling on about my problems and you don't want to hear that."

"That's okay Inko," Toshinori said "Im happy to listen if it helps."

"Thanks again AllMight"

"Toshinori, call me toshinori or yagi when im in this form."

Inko smiled at that until the moment was ruined by a cold chill in the air.

Both of the rooms occupants looked to the bedridden boy only to see him sitting up surrounded in what looked like black tendrils grafted to his skin, staring between them with completely black irises with a single black tendril curled across his left eye.

"IZUKU!"


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy

Chapter 3: Therapy

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for the support on the last chapter, seeing that people are enjoying the story is fueling my want to write more, hence why the first 3 chapters are posted consecutively day by day. We will be getting into Katsuki and Izuku's relationship in this chapter alot and it may drag on a bit but I assure you it is going to be relevant to explain character trait differences between cannon and sin of wrath Katsuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero academia or ****Nanatsu no Taizai**

**-: Shizuoka Prefecture Japan :-**

Katsuki Bakugou

"Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Yes."

"Professor Lane will see you now"

Katsuki stepps into the small office and proceeds to take a seat in front of the professor is a short woman with black hair, round glasses and smile marks surrounding her face. She sat comfortably in order to project an aura of calm for her patients. Katsuki took note of the soft, sympathetic way she glanced at him and spoke.

"Good afternoon Katsuki would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks" He struggles to remember his manners, he hasn't used them in a while.

"Ok then are you comfortable enough to start or would you like to talk about something else until your ready?" she says this while clicking her pen and resting her notepad on her crossed legs.

"W-we can just start." he says hesitantly and she nodded in response " I should start at the beginning before my," he hesitated a moment "problems arose."

"Try to relax Katsuki and you will find it easier to say what you need to." Lana inputs

Katsuki nodded and tries to keep the trembles out of his voice, " It started when i was around two to 3 years old, my mom introduced to her friends son who was around the same age as me. "He was shorter than me and acted shy all the time but as soon as you started to talk about heroes, it was as if he came alive and it was our shared adoration of AllMight that made us best friends. We would go out and play together everyday and we were nearly inseparable until we turned 4 and my quirk developed. It was amazing having the adoration of everyone in class even the teacher was telling me that I was amazing and would surely become a top tier pro hero."katsuki gulped at the sound of the professeur scribbling in her looked up and gave a warm smile.

"And I believed them."she nodded for him to continue, "well at first it was just bragging to others where I got a sense of superiority and that kept developing. It was at this time that my best friend, the only one who honestly liked me before my quirk, was diagnosed quirklass. The teachers started treating him differently, looking out for him as if he was as fragile as glass and needed to be protected." Katsuki found the next words are hard to say and the professeur must have realised as she just waited patiently.

"I-it was then i started to resent him, specifically it was after I had fallen into a river and the rest of my so called friends had just laughed it off as i did when i sat up in the river but Izuku" The woman notes down that this is the first time that he had actually referred to his friend by name, "He came running down the hill to see if I was hurt and offered a hand to help me stand up and i thought that he was looking down at me. And therefore if I needed help from someone so weak then I would in turn be weak. I can tell now that he only wanted to help and me blowing up at him in anger drove us more apart than anything I had done before." Prof. Lane handed Katsuki a tissue to wipe his eyes.

'When did I start to cry?' he thought to himself.

Katsuki continued with the damp tissue crumpled up in his hand " I started to bully him more and more calling him 'Defenseless Izuku' or 'Deku' for short and it continued, even when I was hurting someone other than him he would stand up for them and get hurt in there place. I know they never thanked him for it. He did it not for respect or money but because it was right and all along while I was telling him that I was the only one fit to be a hero, out of the two of us he was the more heroic one."

"You seemed to have thought of this alot Katsuki, when did you start?"

"]yesterday when my entire worldview got shattered when I held the only friend I ever had in my arms bloody and broken because of something that I had done." Katsuki looked down in shame expecting to be shouted at for his despicable actions.

"So, what happened next?"

"What do you mean? Don't you think i'm a monster for what I have done to him over the years bullying him and making him the laughing stock of the class for all of 10 years?" Katsuki seemed to beg, desperation hanging on his every word and shining in his teary eyes.

"I'd like to finnish the story until I decide what to think" she said declaratively, "So if you please" and Katsuki started to speak again at her motion to continue.

"Yesterday i said something that should never be said to another person." he paused " If you want a quirk so bad then pray and take a swan dive off the roof." He said forcing the words out.

There was a silent tension in the room "That afternoon i got captured by the sludge villain from the news and in a crowd of heroes the only one to run to my aid was Izuku. Later on I caught up to him on the bridge and started shouting at him, trying to convince myself that I didn't need his help and that's when he tried to cower away from me by the railing and it snapped." The professeur watched him intently " after he hit the ground i rushed to see if he was okay and he wasn't. All I could do is hold him and cry until someone called for an ambulance. I couldn't even answer any of the questions the police had for me and all they did was take me home."

"Looking back on the relationship between you and your friend, what do you think of how you acted?"

"I acted like a spoiled brat and ruined the only real frendship ive ever had."

"What do you want to do now?" the Professor asked him

"I'm not sure. I've always wanted to be a hero but i don't think i deserve to be one now." his words carried resolve.

"You should rethink what it means to be a hero katsuki."

"What?" A confused Katsuki asked.

"What do you think a hero is?"

Memories make themselves known to Katsuki.

'A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO ALWAYS WINS, A USELESS DEKU CAN'T WIN DEKU!'

'Y-y-your wrong kacchan, a hero is someone who helps others for the sake of helping!'

"A hero is someone who helps and protects the citizens from villains" Katsuki said with a small smile at the momory.

"And do you think someone needs to deserve to help or protect someone?"

"I suppose not." Katsuki says feeling better now that that was off of his chest.

**-:Bakugou household:-**

***later that day***

"Hey kiddo how was the appointment?" Mitsuki asks her son seeing his hair through the corridor.

"It was great, thanks mom" Katsuki climbed the stairs and left his mother shocked in the kitchen. She had known that katsuki was going to go to a therapist today and hoped it would be good for her son but the difference was astounding. She suspects that it may not be purely the appointment but also the 'Incident' yesterday, Katsuki hadn't been the same since coming home yesterday and he wont tell her why but at least if he is getting help from a professional then she has nothing to worry about.

*Later again*

"Hey mom whats for tea?" katsuki asks still a little overwhelmed from the appointment earlier.

"Spicy miso, your favourite" comes the answer from the kitchen bench already plating some up for him." Oh and before I forget, Izuku is out of hospital and home if you want to call by tomorrow" the sentence freezes Katsuki, he wants to go and explain himself but he doesn't know if he is ready too just yet. "I'll see in the morning if I'm not too busy training".

**-:Midoriya household:-**

***Earlier in the night***

Toshinori Yagi

"So young Midoriya, Tell me again how you managed to develop this quirk?" Toshinori asked sitting opposite Izuku in the Midoriya households lounge still confused at the concept of GOD! Giving his 'Hopefully' soon to be successor a quirk as well as some other unknown powers to do with some 'Sin of Wrath?'.

"I died and then I was taken to a room where he explained that I had the potential to be a great hero, he wanted to make it a bit more entertaining for himself and his son and had decided to give me the power of something called the Sin of Wrath but that to give it to me, he had to use a quirk in order to house it and then give me that." Izuku Finished mumbling and looked across the sounge to the Deflated hero "Following?"

"Yes my boy it's all just unbelievable"

"How's that, you also said that you want me to take your quirk, how is this any different… apart from the God thing obviously"Izuku said questioningly.

"Well that's the thing, I didn't even know for positive that God was real and now im finding out that you've been given a quirk by him!" Toshinori says waving his hands about like a preacher in song."It's just so much to take in my boy" Toshinori exhales a defeated sigh."Have you thought about my offer any?"

"I have and I think I'm going to accept, I'd be happy to inherit your quirk and carry your legacy towards a new generation"

Toshinori Inflates at his words "**Thank you young Midoriya, It will be a pleasure training you we should start in 2 days as you may feel fine but it's probably best to give your new quirk a few days to settle HAHAHA.**"AllMight began to stand and head for the door "**I must be off now young Midoriya have a good night and meet me a Dagoba Mincipal Beach in two days at 4AM sharp good evening!**" and with that AllMight took off out the door and into the night sky.

***The next morning***

*Knock Knock Knock*

Izuku goes to open the door and is surprised to see Kacchan at the door.

"Can we talk?" Katsuki asks politely

Izuku turns back towards the inside of his house to shout "mom i'm headed out for a walk!"

A quick "Alright honey." and he is getting his shoes on and stepping out to meet katsuki at his gate.

"Park?" he asks

A short "Sure." was the only reply

The walk was quiet and peaceful which was not what usually happened when Katsuki was near Izuku.

They get to the park to find it empty, probably due to it being so early.

"So." Izuku starts "What did you want to tell me?"

Katsuki looks Izuku in the eye. "We used to be friends before we got our quirks" he pauses "You were the only real friend I ever had and I pushed you away bullying you for something you couldn't control." He was starting to find it harder and harder to keep Izuku's eye, "When was looking at your body thinking you were dead I didn't care that you didn't have a quirk. I didn't care that you wanted to be a hero. All that I cared about is that I didn't want you to die."Izuku started to shuffle his feet. "I know that no apology will do anything to fix what I've caused"

"You're right about that." Katsuki stopped talking, He knew deserved whatever Izuku had to say. "Your words don't mean anything to me." Katsuki knew it was coming but it didn't know that it would hurt so much damn "They didn't mean anything when you said that i couldn't be a hero, they meant nothing when you called me a useless burden and meant nothing when you told me to kill my self." he paused a moment to let his words sink in. "At this point kacchan the only thing that means something is actions. Prove to me through your actions that you can be a hero that citizens and other heroes can rely on. And when you've proven you can do that " katsuki was caught off guard as Izuku wraps him in a warm embrase "Id like to be friends again."

Katsuki broke down crying clutching at Izuku for support His whole world had been shattered by his own hands but somehow he's managing to rebuild it slowly.

They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart and Izuku allowing Katsuki to dry his eyes.

"By the way kacchan" Katsuki looked up to his eyes once again. " my quirk finally manifested."


	4. Chapter 4 : TRAINING MONTAGE BABY

Chapter 4 : TRAINING MONTAGE BABY!

**Authors Note:**

**I'm actually going to progress with the story in this chapter going to make some big changes to the cannon plot which will be more apparent the further ahead I get. There is not likely to be many 'mortal' Original characters as I find the number of characters in the my hero academia universe to be diverse enough as it is. This may lead to backstories being slightly different from cannon in order to fit with the context of the fanfiction. As always Thanks for the support, anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero academia or ****Nanatsu no Taizai**

**-: Midoriya Household :-**

Izuku Midoriya

"Good walk honey?" said the Midoriya matriarch

"Yeah Mom." replied Izuku "It was great, I feel alot better than i did earlier."

Izuku enters the kitchen to sit at the table where Inko was already waiting for him.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Izuku asked in a sheepish tone.

"Not at all, come on we need to get this form sorted out." Inko said picking up a pen and filling out some of the boxes on the form. She stops writing to look up at izuku, "so can you describe your quirks functions again so I can write it on the form?" he nodded at her.

"Of course!"

**New mutation quirk registry form**

**Name:** Izuku Midoriya

**D.O.B.**:6/15/30XX

**Quirk name:** Dark Phoenix Rebirth

**Details of quirk;**

**Outline:** Allows the user immortality and enhanced speed, strength,durability and regeneration.

**More Deatailed;**

**Passive effects:** enhances strength, speed and durability as well as a healing factor. Tribal Dragon mark forms the origin of his 'Black tendrils that form upon Activation of non-passive portions of quirk.'

**Active effects:** In Awakened/Active state quirk takes the form of black tendrils that seem grafted to the users skin, The Active state grants approximately 5 times more potent enhancements than the passive enhancements grant.

**Side effects:** When the user comes close to death there body enters a near death/coma state where the consciousness is not active. Not much in known about what happens within this time however the users body seems to grow stronger, Denser and larger muscles were recorded after the manifestation of the users quirk.

**-: Dagobah Municipal Beach :-**

* The next day at 6:00 AM*

Toshinori Yagi

Young Midoriya should be along anytime now. I still can't wrap my head around how he got his quirk but for his sake I have to look past the how and focus on training him to be able to inherit one for all.

Toshinori is broken from his mental rant by the sound of pattering footsteps on pavement.

"Allmight, you've not been waiting long have you?"

"Not at all my boy but I must ask that you call me Toshinori or Yagi in this form" Toshinori says.

"Of course Yagi."izuku says while internaly screaming the mantra 'IKNOWALLMIGHTSNAMEIKNOWALLMIGHTSNAMEIKNOWALLMIGHTSNAME'

Toshinori started talking breaking Izuku's mental struggle "Well then, This is where you are going to train to be able to get my quirk young Midoriya." Izuku looked around at the heaps upon heaps of rubbish that litter the landscape.

"Um Yagi sir, stop me if im wrong but you want me to clear the beach don't you?" Izuku said slowly eyeing Toshinori from the corner of his eye.

"Yes my boy this will be perfect training, you know before all the villains took priority heroes used to be the volunteers that helped their community without expecting fame or reward and I think this is the perfect place for you to learn the meaning of being a hero as well as building your muscles so they don't explode when you inherit my quirk." Toshinori said while looking outward towards the beach."I'd say that once you are done you can inherit one for all and we can train you up to use it along with your other quirk. In the meantime here."Toshinori pushed a pile of paper into izukus arms that read PASS THE TEST AMERICAN DREAM PLAN! On the front, " follow this to the letter and you should be ready for the UA entrance exam in 10 months."

"This is going to be a long summer."

Izuku followed AllMight's Instructions and soon found the tasks to get easier and easier to complete. He started to clean the beach at incredible pace along with following the workout plan and diet. Before long his lean build bulked out with a dense set of muscles. By the 6th month he was no longer having any problems with the more taxing exercises, He rarely got tired going on long runs or cleaning the beach, it became therapeutic in a way.

With 3 and a half months left AllMight in his Yagi form came to the beach too check on izuku. At his arrival he nearly missed Izuku training down on the beach as he was distracted by the pristine beach that had appeared in the place of the trash haul that he was expecting.

"You.. You exceeded my expectations. Oh my. OH MY **GOODNESS!**" Allmight raced ahead to Izuku who was bench pressing an actual bench with groceries on at the time."**MIDORIYA MY BOY WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS ABSOLUTELY EXCEPTIONAL! WELL DONE.**" AllMight beamed with pride.

Wow. He managed a feat that seemed impossible and did it within 6 months rather than the 9 to 10 i was expecting. He truly is the best choice for my successor! I think that it's time.

"**IT'S TIME YOUNG MIDORIYA**" Izuku stands up straight in front of his mentor with a shaky smile on his face." **NOW YOU WILL BECOME THE 9TH HOLDER OF THE QUIRK ONE FOR ALL THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM HERO TO HERO FOR GENERATIONS**." AllMight plucked one of the hairs from his head and brandished it towards Izuku " **EAT THIS!** "

Izuku stared at allmight for a moment. " What!?"

" **You need to ingest a part of my dna in order to pass on the quirk and my hair seems the least gross way of doing it**. " AllMight says deflating into small might form.

"Okay… I guess it's fine then." Izuku takes the hair and before swallowing asks "hey you don't have any water I could use to help this go down easier do you?"

Yagi looked up laughing " Ha ha ha... I hadn't thought of that , sorry"

" It's fine " Izuku said before biting the bullet and swallowing the hair. He felt disgusting for a good ten minutes afterwards.

"Come with me young Midoriya I'll take you to the place where the next part of your training will take place. Yagi lead to his van and got in with Izuku following close behind "I'm just going to call ahead so they know to expect us." Yagi said before sending the text off.

"Where are we headed too?"

"UA High." Yagi replied with a bit of pride in his voice. "The principle has allowed me to teach the upcoming heroes next term and i was going to choose a successor amongst the students but with finding you before hand I am now able to focus on training you in how to use One for all before you get there which will be more convenient in the long run."

Izuku looked on in shock.'UA High, i'm going to UA high to train with AllMight.' He couldn't help the tears spill over and stream down his face.' I'm doing it, I'm going to become a hero.

**-: UA High :-**

Principle Nezu

Nezu sits at his office going over the 3rd year Final written exam." Too Easy, Too Difficult, Too political, so wrong on so many levels. Who makes these standard tests for hero schools, they must be complete morons."It's not long before he hears a knock at his office door. " Come in! " he shouts and the door swings open, Aizawa walks in looking as tired as ever.

"You needed me?" Aizawa shoots a curious glance to the papers that litter Nezu's desk before the principle looks up and addresses Aizawa.

"Yes it has to do with AllMight."

Aizawa has flashbacks to the meeting where there Symbol of peace and new teaching staff was Introduced.

*Flashback*

"Hello Everyone" Toshinori greets to the room of prp heroes/Teachers. "As Nezu has explained I only have a few hours to work as a hero at the moment," Toshinori pauses too let everyone gain there wits after the bombshell that had just went off of AllMights condition being revealed. "Anyways I also have an even more important piece of information to share with you and this is even more confidential than my time limit." The room went still. The thought of something being more important than what they just heard was baffling to them.

Toshinori Went on to explain One for all and how it has and will be passed down growing stronger and how the next holder will be in the entrance exams in 7 to 8 months

*Present*

"What about AllMight?" Aizawa asked.

"He is bringing his successor to train in using one for all and I would like you to be there incase something goes wrong the first time he uses it." Nezu explains.

"Alright then I will look out for anything going wrong. " Aizawa said in a tired tone. He looks into the principles eyes. "What are you scheeming?"

"AllMight said the boy was smart." Nezu says grinning "The quirk is going to take a few hours too fuse properly so im going to have a chat with him and see just how smart he is." The way Nezu phrased that caused Aizawa to flinch. He hoped the boy would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut around Nezu or who knows what could happen.

*A short time later*

AllMight

Yagi walked up the steps towards UA before noticing that Izuku was no longer by his side. He turned to see him staring at the building in awe. He looks back to Yagi and beames before catching up to him as Yagi let out a chuckle at the scene.

They made their way through the building towards Nezu's office. Once they got there Yagi knocked and upon hearing "Come in" They made there way through the door and into the office.

The office was warm and cosy with a pair of couches with a coffee table in the middle at one corner of the office which contrasted with the large desk at the other.

"Principle Nezu it's a great honour to meet you. " Izuku said.

"Toshi I know you said he was smart but to recognise me as the principle in mere seconds without being introduced shows great intelligence" The principle got down from his chair and offered the pair some tea and a seat.

Once they were all sitting comfortably with a cup of tea in their hands Yagi properly introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izuku, would you mind if I asked you some questions?"Nezu asked.

"Not at all " Izuku said with a smile.

"What was your life like before meeting allmight."

The question caught izuku off guard and caused him to re-live some painful memories."It was really difficult for a long time. After being diagnosed quirkless after my fourth birthday I was secluded by the other children and the teachers seemed to ignore the bullying on the most part. What was the most painful was when my best friend turned against me, he developed an enormous ego due to children and adults praising him for his quirk. He developed a warped view of heroism and power. He saw someone who had no power as below him and the fact that someone who was supposed to be at the bottom of the food chain wanted to be a hero and stand alongside those with power and decided that he would show me my place."Izuku stopped just before tears started to stream down his face.

Nezu was shocked, He hadnt expected such a horrible past to be linked with someone who seemed so pure on the outside, he couldn't help but draw parallels between his own past and the boys. "Well on a lighter note how do you feel about getting the same quirk as the number one hero?"

Izuku Brightened up at this "Honestly im nervous and don't think i can live up to AllMight's legacy but all I can do is try my best to be the best hero I can"

The questions continued for a while and the more questions that Nezu herd the answers too the more he agreed that this boy was the best choice to wield one for all.

**-:Gym Gamma:-**

*3 Hours later*

Yagi and Izuku walk into gym Gamma followed by Nezu who is riding Yagis shoulder.

"Aah Aizawa your already here I see" the principal announces drawing attention to the tired teacher.

The before mentioned teacher nods in recognition.

Izuku eyes the teacher in front of them for a minute trying to figure out what pro hero he was until a glimpse of his iconic goggles gives Izuku his answer."It's a pleasure to meet you mister Eraserhead sir"

Aizawa stares at the boy in bewilderment for a moment before sighing. "Well let's get on with it then, Hit a rock"

Izuku looks around at the many giant rocks surrounding the Gym before waking up to one.

"Izuku" Yagi says to the teen "Look inside yourself and find the power. Feel it flowing throughout your body and unleash it to your target." Aizawa looks at allmight and chuckles. "Something funny?" Yagi says in confusement.

"I was expecting you to tell the boy to just smash the rock really hard but you actually gave him some good advice." Aizawa noted out loud.

"Thanks… I guess?" AllMight said.

Izuku Midoriya

You can do this izuku. Come on.

Izuku searched deep within himself and felt his first quirks power but it seems larger than normal. Alot larger. Upon further inspection it seemed as if the ocean of power that was one for all has a direct link to his own quirks power. He pulled from just the One for all deposit and felt it surge through him like electricity. The air around him got heavier. He stepped forwards unleashing a punch and felt so much pain. Everything went black.

AllMight

He watched as Izuku seemed to crackle with green energy and couldn't help himself but cheer for him. Izuku tried to step forwards but instead leaped with the power that came from his leg through the boulder and he threw a punch that seemed to do nothing. Aizawa was on his way over when he heard him shout "He shattered his leg! Call Recovery Girl!"


End file.
